Perfectly Comfortable
by BeStupid
Summary: They said that people can't change. They lied.


**_They said that __people can't change…_**

_

* * *

_

"Have I told you already that your man is absolutely perfect?"

Hermione smiled at her friend. "Yes, Chamille. At least three times."

Chamille flashed her a grin before redirecting her gaze to said man. "I mean it. I'm so jealous of you. Draco Malfoy is really perfect."

Hermione nodded absentmindly while sipping her wine. "He is." She murmured as she looked at her boyfriend, who was partially hidden by the group of men that he was talking to animatedly.

As if he could sense it, he turned around and gave her a smile.

Hermione returned it with a smile and he excused himself before walking her way.

"Ooh, he's coming this way." Camille smirked. "I'll be on my way then…"

The brunette watched her friend walk away and turned back when she felt arms around her.

"You ok?" Draco asked softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm." Hermione hummed. "You go back to your friends, Draco. I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile but he shook his head.

"The conversation isn't interesting anymore anyway." He said as he took her hand. "Come on, I know you hate these Ministry parties."

Hermione opened her mouth to refuse but he shook his head.

"Let's go home."

Knowing better than to argue, she nodded and let him help her put on her coat and lead her outside, to the car he specially bought for them.

Hermione watched him open her door as usually and looked down instead at his face when she climbed in.

She just couldn't look at him.

A few seconds later, he sat down in the other chair and started the engine.

Hermione felt her hand being grabbed by Draco's and looked at their joined hands.

"You look beautiful tonight."

_She felt fine._

* * *

The moon was exceptionally bright that evening.

Hermione sat on the balcony with her journal in her hand. On the small table next to her she had lit a few candles and placed an extra book.

She looked inside the bedroom and watched Draco sleep for a few seconds before refocusing on the entry of her journal.

Hermione smiled slightly at the angry words she had written that day and noticed a few dried up spots where her tears had fallen.

They had fought numerous times, often resulting in him or her storming out of the room.

Numerous times, she had cursed his name often till in the early morning.

They wouldn't talk or look at each other for hours or days.

They would act insane.

But always, they would come back together.

The hours after their making up often resulted in making love until they fell asleep and when they woke up, they would resume their love making and cuddling.

Hermione knew that having a relationship with Draco Malfoy wouldn't be easy. She knew that it would be a mad roller coaster ride and if the ride stopped, it would only start all over again.

He could make her feel so many things at once, it often surprised her.

_But that's the way she loved him._

* * *

Hermione stepped into her flat after work and sighed.  
Draco had asked her to move in with him but she was glad that she refused.

She liked her space and he respected it.

Her phone ringed but she didn't pick it up.

Hermione knew who it was.

_This is Hermione, I'm not home right now so leave a message after the beep and I'll try to call you as soon as possible_

_Beep._

_Hey Hermione, it's Draco. You're probably not yet home but I told you I would call you about the dinner tonight with your parents. I'll see you at the restaurant, love. Bye._

Beep.

Hermione prepared some tea and thought about how her parents adored her boyfriend.

At first, they accepted him but didn't like him very much.

They thought of him as careless.

But then, he changed and they welcomed him with open arms.

Draco had charmed her mother and talked about his family business with her father, often asking him for his opinion on some matters.

_She felt comfortable._

* * *

It was raining and Hermione was just walking around in Muggle London when it began to rain. She quickly took cover in front of the bookstore and enjoyed it. She loved the chill breeze and the sound of the raindrops falling on the ground.

She watched people in the street run quickly and protect their selves from the rain.

A memory came up and she smiled wistfully.

One time they had fought, she had ran out of her flat and into the streets at 2 a.m. in the morning.

Draco had run after her and they had fought outside in the rain, on the streets.

She had broken down and he had caught her and gathered her in his arms, telling he was sorry and he loved her.

Hermione felt a warm feeling inside of her while reliving her memory till she felt a presence beside her.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" Draco raised one eyebrow at her and offered her the shelter of his umbrella.

She sighed and accepted the heat of his body and the cover he offered.

As they walked to her flat she looked at the streets, remembering the warm feeling when they made up.

Another sigh escaped her lips and Draco put his arm around her.

They had laughed, danced and kissed on the street, in the rain at 2 a.m.

_And that's the way she loved him._

* * *

"Are you feeling ok, Hermione?"

Hermione looked up from her journal as Draco offered her a cup of tea. "Yes, why?"

Draco looked at her searchingly. "You're quiet."

A moment passed and she faked a smile.

"I'm ok."

Draco nodded and smiled back. "Ok. I'm going to bed." He said and gave her a kiss on the lips before retreating to the bedroom.

Hermione looked at the entry of her journal and remembered the feelings she had ever felt with Draco.

Anger.

Love.

Annoyance.

Passion.

Desperation.

Happiness.

Hermione gulped.

Nothing.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

Nothing at all.

She wanted the tears to come and fall down her cheeks but all she felt was nothing.

Frustrated, she stood up and walked to the bedroom only to notice that Draco was showering.

_She felt nothing at all._

* * *

She missed her Draco.

Her Draco that made laugh,

Her Draco that dared to argue with her,

Her Draco that would whistle while showering and then asking her to join him,

Her Draco that she fought with,

Her Draco that acted impulsively and made her feel alive.

She wanted her Draco before the incident.

Hermione sat down on the bed and listen him shower quietly.

She regret listening to her parents, friends, acquaintances and even the unknown people.

She regret wanting to go back to her simple life.

She regret asking him to quit with his Dragon Taming job.

She regret telling him no when he asked her to marry him.

She regret asking him to live a boring, quiet life.

_She regret letting her Draco slip away by some kind of mistake._

.

The mad rollercoaster ride was coming to and end and she was the one that made it stop.

.

**_They lied._**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

(it's un BETA-ed and not proofreaded. And English is nog my first language, just wanted to let you know )

**Just wanted to let you know I'm here...**

**What do you think?**

**It's lighter than the other stories...**

**I guess...**

**And ah, well.**

**Draco What's-His-Face has more screening time here, aren't you happy? (:**

**oh, and wanna guess what song I used as inspiration?  
**

.

**Don't be afraid,**

**BeStupid.  
**


End file.
